


The Sun is Rising on a New Leaf

by localsupercluster



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Eventual Death, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Other, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 10:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15532263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/localsupercluster/pseuds/localsupercluster
Summary: These two awkward people meet and some other stuff happens. My first work on this site, kinda cliché but not at the same time. Just give me a chance please.





	The Sun is Rising on a New Leaf

Kosuke worked in a pet store, he had always loved animals, it was new and exciting job for him. But, a few years before that he was an archelogist. Always on the move, discovering the next whatever. He was in Arizona.when he met her in an airport. "Hey, I-" he didn't know what to say, but he had to say something. "- I like your shoes." Kosuke looked to the drink in her hand, he was much to nervous to look at her directly. "Thanks! I like your shirt." She said with a little laugh. She was nervous too, he could hear it in her voice, but she never showed it, which intimated Kosuke a little. 

 

Either way he tried to keep the conversation going. "Thanks, I got it in California. I know it's kinda tacky but I like it." She smiled adding to the conversation. 

"I got my shoes in a thrift store here. But hey, I'm going to California." 

"Really? So am I!" He felt his confidence rising.

"Ah, nice! I'm just going up to visit some friends."

"Oh I'm going for work. I'm an archelogist." 

"That sounds pretty fancy, going to the tar pits?" She sounded genuinely interested.

"No actually, it's a construction site in the city. They ran into some bones and want me to investigate."

The call for her flight came over the PA system. The smile she had on her face dropped to a slightly disappointed grin. She grabbed her backpack and put it on. "I'm so sorry I gotta go. By the way I'm Basil, what's your name?" He perked up and smiled, he didn't know why. "Kosuke, it was nice meeting you." She smiled and started at a quick pace to her gate.

Kosuke almost hit himself, "Her number, HER NUMBER STUPID!" His brain screamed at him. He woke from his stupid teenage daydream and called out to her. "Oh Basil! Wait!" She was already around the corner, so he took after her. Catching sight of her he called to her again. "Basil!" She turned to him surprised. "Woah, what's up." He was going to punch himself if he didn't get her number. "Hey, you're really nice, and pretty, and you've got nice shoes-" Kosuke was talking quickly, but he hoped he could get the message across. "-anyways. Can I have your number?" He felt a nervous pit in his stomach after that, he felt he had lost all confidence. Basil laughed and slung her backpack to her front, unzipping the front pocket, taking out a pen and paper she wrote down her number. "You're really odd ya know. But your nice and pretty too." She said handing the paper to Kosuke. "I gotta go, catch ya later." With that she turned and left, leaving Kosuke holding the paper.


End file.
